Satsu Boku Yanwari
by Jounouchi Kun Joey
Summary: Malik comes back to Domino with his sister, but things aren't going as he'd planned. The Yu-Gi-Oh gang still hates him, with Yuugi being the exception, and everything's going wrong. And being in love isn't helping. A MYY story...eventually.


**A/N:** Will be Yami no Yuugi/Malik...eventually... The title comes from a song I've never heard before, but I believe it is probably a good song. And for the record, I don't own that either.  
  
**Disclaimer:** No own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 for...Malik-ness...and Shonen-ai...what's the difference between Yaoi and Shonen-ai anyway? Is there one?  
  
**Dedications:** To **_Karasea_**, for always being interested in my stories, and **_Santurion2_** who begged for a sequel to Yamikumo Ravu, and got this instead . Finally to my little sister **_TD_**, who has always been a big support to me, and I love her dearly.  
  
**Summery:** Malik comes back to Domino with his sister, but things aren't going as he'd planned. The Yu-Gi-Oh gang still hates him, with Yuugi being the exception, and everything's going wrong. And being in love isn't helping. A M/YY story...eventually.   
  
**Authoress:** JKJ  
  
**Title:** Satsu Boku Yanwari (Kill me softly)  
  
**Chapter 1:** Sakugen Domino (return to domino)

* * *

_"The past is not a package one can lay away." - Emily Dickinson_

* * *

Malik Ishtar looked around in confusion, a large cardboard box clutched in his arms. When his lavender eyes did not find whatever it was they were looking for, he decided to call for it instead. "Neesan!"  
  
Instantly a dark haired girl with bright blue eyes appeared from around a stack of boxes, looking somewhat exhausted and annoyed. "Yes Malik?" The obviously peevish Isis asked her younger brother, who wisely assumed his most innocent look.  
  
"I just wanted to know where you wanted me to put this box of your dishes."  
  
Isis sighed, unable to resist her brother's unspoken appeal for his innocence in her annoyance, "in the kitchen, Malik, where dishes tend to go."  
  
Malik smiled sheepishly before winding his way through what was reportedly a living room, though it appeared a labyrinth of cardboard from where he was standing, and found his way into the very spacious kitchen. He had to admit that, when it came to moving, being rich had space advantages.  
  
The teenage Egyptian set the box down on the cupboard, looked at it for a moment, and then ultimately came to the conclusion that it didn't have to be unpacked right this second. After all, he still had his own stuff to find, and a bedroom to claim. Chances where he'd get the one he wanted, there were like fifteen bedrooms and only three of them, but one never can be to careful.  
  
As he crept toward the door, something caught him by the back of his purple and black hoodie, causing him to jump and choke a little. He tilted his head back to see Rishid standing behind him, head titled and gold eyes looking torn between amusement and disapproval.  
  
"Isis-sama wants these boxes unpacked when they're brought in," the ever loyal Rishid stated, in case his young charge had not heard his irate sister when she'd yelled this too him earlier.  
  
"Honestly, Rishid, when are you going to stop referring to us as Isis-sama and Malik-sama? You're our brother, Rishid, get used to it."  
  
"Don't try to change the subject."  
  
Malik just shrugged and grinned, "it was worth a shot." Rishid shook his head and turned Malik back toward the full box on the counter, "go unpack the dishes, Malik-sama. I will see that no rooms are claimed until we all have equal opportunity."  
  
Malik sighed and began removing each plate carefully from the box, slowly putting it in the cupboard, and then walking slowly over to the garbage can to throw away its paper wrapper.  
  
Rishid watched him silently for a moment, before sighing and looking at him in an even, tired, way, "what's wrong, Malik-sama?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why are you going so slowly?"  
  
"Because the less I unpack now, the less I'll have to pack when we go back to Egypt."  
  
Rishid sighed again, returning to watching Malik and wondering if this move was really going to be as good for him as Isis-sama said it was. After all, Japan was about the last place on earth Malik wanted to go, especially to Domino City, but when his health began to fail and the doctor said he needed a climate change, the only place Isis could convince the Egyptian government to send her was to Japan, to set up and manage a permanent exhibit at the Domino Museum. Malik had been angry enough that he'd thrown what could have no other name except a temper tantrum, which succeeded in aggravating his condition, a cough caused by the desert heat and sand, to the point he was nearly hospitalized. This cemented Isis's decision to take him somewhere that would help him and, despite his protests and diversions, had them ready to go in about a week. Malik, however, was still convinced he would change her mind, and then they'd all be back on a plane to Egypt.  
  
Rishid couldn't help but smile as he watched Malik set aside his dishes to begin curiously investigating an unlabeled box that one of the movers had brought in. He sat next to it on the floor, turning his head this way and that, to try and discern what was inside with out opening it, because once it was open he'd have to unpack it as well. He had to stifle a chuckle as Malik gave it a small push, which tipped it over with a clatter that made the blond jump nearly a foot. The Ishtar's most loyal servant's smile subtly change from one of amusement to one genuine gratitude.  
  
A year ago Malik had been obsessed with his revenge, angry, miserable, and lonely. Now he, despite his fury at having to return to the last city he ever wanted to revisit, he was no longer angry with the world, and his feelings of anger and misery were beginning to ebb. To say they had gone completely was wrong, for there had been close calls, many of them, but he was beginning to smile, to laugh, even his eyes had lost some of their steel. Perhaps, if they could only deal with the loneliness now, then he would return to the happy boy Rishid had once known.  
  
Rishid, and Malik, both jumped as a resounding crash, followed by a thud, was heard from the living room.  
  
"MALIK ISHTAR!"  
  
Malik wasted no time scrambling to his feet and racing up the back stairs. Curious, Rishid was about to follow, but paused when he spotted Isis storming toward him, various objects ranging from a small gummy rabbit to some fishing line stuck in her hair. With a roll of his eyes and a reluctant sigh, Rishid decided he would again play martyr for his young master if it meant he would not have to pick pieces of him up once Isis was through. He watched Malik reach the top of the back stairs just as Isis reached the bottom of the front, looking ready to tear down the house if she had to if it meant finding her brother.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?" Isis half asked, half demanded, with her eyes flashing.  
  
Rishid opted for the stupid approach, and blinked his yellow eyes owlishly, "who Isis-sama? Malik-sama?"  
  
"No, king Tut." She spat icily. Obviously she was NOT in the mood for this approach, so Rishid tried a different one.  
  
"I have been sworn to secrecy."  
  
Isis's eyes flashed again, and she took a threatening step foreword, "I don't care if you're sworn to marry him, you WILL tell me where he is!"  
  
Deciding that even Malik wasn't worth the pain Isis would inflict upon him, he pointed silently up the stairs. As Isis clambered up the stairs, a high- pitched cry of "traitor" reached Rishid's ears. With another reluctant sigh of guilt, Rishid went to go see how many pieces of Malik he could salvage.  
  
He entered the room to see Malik taking refuge on one side of the dresser that had been placed there by the movers, with Isis looking ready to pounce on the other. Since her usual cream dress had been exchanged for a more maneuverable pair of black jeans with a hot pink tank top belly shirt, this wouldn't hold her for long.  
  
"You are so dead Malik! You can't just stuff things in the closet and call it unpacking!" She lunged at him but Malik, used to having to avoid death, dodged.  
  
"Why not? It got inside didn't it?"  
  
"You are incorrigible!" This time she faked left, forcing him to dodge right and into a corner. Rishid winced as she brought him down, but he had to admit to some amusement in watching the shorter Isis bringing Malik to his knees. He watched the pair rolling on the floor for a minute, amused that Isis's normally calm and mature composure had lapsed, as well as finding some pleasure in Malik's yelps of mock fright and his laughter. Finally Isis managed to pin him, straddling his chest and pinning his arms with her knees. He tried to throw her off, but his legs were to far down to be of much use.  
  
"Say it, Malik," she said, placing her hands on her knees and grinning maliciously. Malik squeaked and wiggled.  
  
"Rishid! Help!"  
  
Rishid pretended to be trying to push the dresser out of the room, which caused Malik to squeak in protest. "Rishid! You traitor! You were on her side all along!"  
  
"Say it." Isis demanded again, reclaiming Malik's attention.  
  
"No!"  
  
Isis blinked at him, and then slowly raised her thumb toward her mouth.  
  
When Malik saw what she was doing his eyes widened, "no Neesan! I'll say it! I'll say it! Anything but that!" But Isis just grinned wickedly and licked her thumb slowly, and then proceeded to give her brother a wet Willie.  
  
Malik gave a very feminine, and very amusing, shriek that made Rishid give a small snort of laughter.  
  
"I give! I give!" Malik cried, wiggling his hardest, and Isis pushed her knees down harder.  
  
"Say it," she hissed.  
  
"I'm a girl! I'm a girl!" Malik cried, yelping as the thumb was replaced by another slobbery digit in his ear.  
  
"And..."  
  
"And I try on my sister's dresses!" Once the words were out of his mouth, Malik found himself released from her grasp. He got up and rubbed at his ear, glaring at he with all his might. Isis flipped her hair and smiled at his scowl.  
  
"You deserved it."  
  
"So did you!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Did too."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Dragged me away from home, that's what!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!" Rishid threw up his hands.  
  
"You two are impossible!" The two of them sitting on the floor blinked at him as he walked back down the stairs. Isis and Malik looked at each other again.  
  
"What's his problem?" Malik asked, pointing over his shoulder to the door Rishid had just vacated.  
  
Isis simply shrugged and then smiled at him, "it's good to have you back baby brother."  
  
Malik cocked his head and smiled a genuine smile at her, "it's good to be back, Neesan. And don't call me a baby." 


End file.
